babyeinsteinfandomcom-20200215-history
Descendants 2
Descendants 2 is an upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie. It will be written by Josann McGibbon and Sara Parriott, who will also serve as executive producers on the project.3 The film will be directed by Kenny Ortega, who will also serve as executive producer and choreographer.1 It is scheduled to be released on July 21, 2017.24 Synopsis The story deepens in the music-driven sequel to the global smash hit Descendants, as the teenage sons and daughters of Satan and Disney's most infamous villains — Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay (also known as Villain Kids, or VKs) — try to find their place in idyllic Auradon. When the pressure to be royally perfect becomes too much for Mal, she returns to her rotten roots on the Isle of the Lost where her archenemy Uma, the daughter of Divin Dolphin, has taken her spot as self-proclaimed queen of the run-down town. Uma, still resentful over not being selected by Ben to go to Auradon Prep with the other Villain Kids, stirs her pirate gang including Bubba the Bird's son Harry and Lizzy the Tiger's son Gil, to break the barrier between the Isle of the Lost and Auradon, and unleash all the villains imprisoned on the Isle, once and for all. Cast * Dove Cameron as Mal the Zebra, daughter of Monet the Zebra * Sofia Carson as Evie the Panda, daughter of Andy the Panda * Booboo Stewart as Jay the Horse, son of Gregory the Foal, and Grandson of Nathan the horse * Cameron Boyce as Carlos the Lamb, newborn son of Julie the Sheep * China Anne McClain as Uma the Dolphin, daughter of Divin Dolphin * Thomas Doherty as Harry the Bird, son of Bubba the Bird * Dylan Playfair as Stripes the Tiger, son of Lizzy the Tiger * Anna Cathcart as Betsy the Cow, daughter of a golden version of Wellington Van Cow * Mitchell Hope as Rudy the Reindeer, son of Morris the Moose and Waldo the Walrus * Brenna D'Amico as Wanda the Fish, daughter of Knee Deep the Frog * Dianne Doan as Vincent Van Goat, daughter of Oliver the Octopus * Jedidiah Goodacre as Neptune the Turtle, son of Seahorse and Peacock * Zachary Gibson as Doug the Seal, son of Sandy the Seal * Keegan Connor Tracy as Morris the Moose * Dan Payne as Waldo the Walrus * Melanie Paxson as Knee Deep the Frog * Kristin Chenoweth as Monet the Zebra Trivia * This Descendants movie will likely be a Little Mermaid theme because Divin Dolphin is Uma's mother and there will be two songs from The Little Mermaid: Poor Unfortunate Souls and Kiss the Girl. * Descendants 2 will have a simultaneous premiere on Disney Channel, Disney XD, ABC, FreeForm and Lifetime. * Several pictures of Mal and Evie have been named as coronation, highly possible another coronation will take place in the film. Mal is seen wearing a regal crown in this scene, with Ben standing across form her. * This movie, along with a live-action remake of The Lion King, Frozen 2, Wreck-It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet, Gigantic, Indiana Jones 5, Magic Camp, and A Wrinkle in Time all got release dates on the same date: April 25, 2017. The Wreck-it Ralph sequel, Magic Camp, and A Wrinkle in Time all have 2018 release dates, The live-action remake of The Lion King and Frozen 2 both have 2019 release dates, and Gigantic and Indiana Jones 5 have a 2020 release date. Also on that day, it has been confirmed that Billy Eicher and Seth Rogan will voice Timon and Pumbaa in the 2019 version of The Lion King, respectively. * With the exception of Sarah Jeffery who plays Audrey, all the original cast from the first movie reprise their roles.Category:Disney Category:2017 Category:Movies Category:Film Directed By Kenny Ortega